That Time of Year
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Martin and Samantha's Chrismtas
1. 1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Author's Note**: I highly doubt Jack would give them the week off but oh well. I'll try and finish this off before Christmas.

Sam looked outside her window at the New York streets, which was currently covered in a foot of snow. She drew her legs up as she continued to sip her coffee. Her bedroom door opened and Sam looked over to see Martin walk out. She put her coffee down on the table before walking over to him. Sam jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Good morning." She greeted.  
"Morning, Sam." Martin said. "So, what do you want to do today?" Jack had given them the rest of the week off for the holidays.  
"Um," Sam bit her lower lip, "I need to finish my shopping."  
Martin made a face. "No. Shopping? On Christmas Eve?"  
"Well, it's not like I had time earlier." Sam argued, pouting.  
"Fine. But then you have to do something for me."  
She leaned closer to his ear. "Like what?" She whispered.  
"Join me in the shower."  
Sam grinned at him. "Don't I always?"  
He just grinned back at her. She let out a squeal as Martin spun her towards the bathroom.

"This is why you should've finished your shopping earlier." Martin said as they sat in the taxi in a non-moving traffic.  
"I didn't have time." Sam looked ahead to see how bad the traffic was. She got money out of her purse and handed it to the driver. "We'll get out here."  
He frowned, getting out of the taxi. "We're walking, Sam?"  
"Yes, we are." Sam walked to the other side of the taxi, linked her arm through Martin's and dragged him to the nearest store.  
Two hours later, Sam came out of another store with another bag. Martin let out a grown when he saw it. He was already carrying half of her bags. She walked over to the bench where he, and her other bags, were sitting. She placed her new one among the others then sat on his lap.  
"We done yet?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.  
Sam kissed him. "Nope. A few more stores."  
Martin groaned again but Sam just laughed at him. She kissed him again before getting off his lap and pulling him off the bench.  
"You wanna go anywhere?" She asked.  
"Actually, yeah, I do." Martin said.  
"Really? Where?"  
He leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips before turning to leave. "Not telling."  
"Martin!" Sam shook her head, letting out a laugh. Grabbing her numerous bags, she walked towards her next store.

Sam sat on the same bench they were at earlier, waiting for Martin to come back. As she ate her sandwich, she took in her surroundings. Families were shopping, kids were throwing snowballs at each other, Santa stood on the corner asking for donations. The whole street had been decorated with wreaths and red ribbons for the near by holidays. She was so mesmerized by the holiday spirit she didn't notice Martin coming up behind her until a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
"Martin." Sam said instantly, grinning.  
He leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How'd you know?"  
"My secret." Sam told him, motioning for him to sit next to her. Instead, he sat down on her lap. "Martin!" Sam tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge.  
"Martin!" She yelled again, trying not to laugh. She finally gave up and leaned back on the bench.  
He turned around to face her. "Can we go home now?"  
"Is that what it will take for you to get off me?" She asked.  
Martin thought about it. "Yeah."  
"Okay, we'll go home." Sam said.  
He smiled at her then got off her lap. Martin offered a hand to pull her up, which Sam took gratefully. Then she gave him some of her bags. He glared at her but took them anyway.  
"Thank you." Sam said, smiling innocently at him before going to hail a taxi.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't belong to me

**Author's Note**: So, here's the second part. I'll try and finish it up later and post it before tomorrow.

Martin waited patiently as Sam struggled to open the door, holding her bags at the same time. He had offered to get it for her but she refused her stubborn side showing. Checking his watch, he realized that they've been standing outside her apartment for a good five minutes. Grabbing her key, he opened the door within seconds.

"I would've opened it, you know." Sam told him, making her way inside. She placed her bags on the couch then headed into the bedroom to change.

"Yeah, I know but at the rate you were going, we would be out there for another hour." Martin joked. "You should've put your bags down first."

"Couldn't." Sam's voice echoed from the bedroom. She came out in sweats and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She also had wrapping paper with her.

"And why not?"

She passed by him on the way to the kitchen and paused to briefly kiss him. "Can't risk you peeking for your present."

Martin chuckled. She grabbed scissors and tape along with a soda and plopped down in front of the Christmas tree and began wrapping presents. Martin leaned against the counter and just watched her warp and hum Christmas tunes. This was definitely a different Sam than the one he first met when he began working with the Missing Person Unit. She was more carefree and opened herself up a bit more than before. And she was happy. Just for that, Martin was glad because she really deserved to be after what she'd been through.

Feeling his gaze, Sam looked up. He smiled at her and she looked down, blushing.

"You should do that more often." Martin commented.

"Do what?" She asked, keeping her gaze down and her focus on wrapping.

"Blush. It makes you look cute." He walked over to her. By now, her face was burning and probably very red.

Finally, she looked up into his face. "Want to help? I've only got a few more-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Martin interrupted, holding his hand up, "a _few_ more?"

"Yeah. A few more." She looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

He pointed to her bags. "Then what's with all that?"

"My stuff. A lot of them were on sale." He gaped at her, not saying anything. "A girl's gotta shop, Martin."

Martin just shook his head. "Okay, Sam."

"Why don't you go out or something?" Sam suggested a few minutes later.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here."

"Okay." She got off the ground and stretched. "Can you cook dinner?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Anything's fine."

Martin headed into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make pasta. As he waited for the pasta to cook, he checked on Sam. She was lying on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to herself. He headed over to her and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"Is the food done?" She mumbled.

"Not yet." He told her.

She stared at him. "What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered.

He smiled back at her, making her insides feel warm and fuzzy. "I don't know." Martin stood up, getting a blanket and  
draped it over her. He kissed the top of her head. "Take a nap. I'll wake you when the food's done."

As he walked by, Sam grabbed his hand. He looked down at her. "Thank you."

A warm smiled spread over his face. Martin kissed her fingers. "You're welcome, Sam."


	3. 3

**Disclaimer**: Not mine but I wish it was

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for me to update the story. So finally, here's the last part of the story.

"You sure you don't need help?" Martin called to Sam from the living room.

"Uh-huh. You did all t cooking; it's only fair I clean up." She yelled.

"Okay." He sat down on the couch and waited for her. He heard the water shut up then Sam came out. She took a seat next to him, tucking her legs under her.

"You sure your family doesn't mind you spending Christmas with me this year?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. Besides, we're coming up New Year's, remember?"

"I remember." She bit her lower lip. "Will they like me?"

"Of course they will, Sam. I already know Bonnie and Roger love you." He reassured.

"That's comforting to hear." Sam said.

Martin leaned over to kiss her. Sam pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She let out a small whimper when he pulled away.

"Martin." Sam said, her voice hoarse.

"Should we finish this?" He asked. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Martin." She began pressing kisses along his jaw.

"Okay." Martin placed a hand under her leg and stood up, carrying her into the bedroom. He began to slowly undress her, his fingers tickling her stomach and he slid her shirt up. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Martin placed his mouth over hers, silencing her. She kissed him harder, pulling the blanket over them. She spent the rest of the night wrapping in Martin's arms and feeling his warmth on her.

On Christmas morning, Sam woke up to an empty bed. She looked around, orienting herself.

"Morning."

Sam turned around to see Martin sitting in a chair beside the bed. She pulled the blanket further up to cover herself from the cold. Seeing that, Martin leaned down to grab something. He tossed his shirt to her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Sam buttoned the shirt up all the while noticing Martin staring at her.

"Down, boy. Sam chuckled, looking up. "So, where's my present?"

Martin laughed. Offering his hand, he said, "Come on. Let's see what Santa left you."

Giggling, she took his hand and let him pull her up. He led her over to the couch and made her sit. Martin headed over to the tree to grab her presents. He came back with a wrapped ox and handed it to her. She looked at the box, then looked back up at him.

"Open it."

With trembling fingers, she untied the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a Tiffany's box. Sam opened it to find a diamond three-stone pendant necklace.

"Martin, it's beautiful." She breathed out, the gift taking her breath away.

"I'll help you with it." He took the necklace from the box and put it on. Her hand went directly to it, her fingers touching the diamonds.

She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing a hand under his chin, she placed her lips against his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam."

"Okay, open mine." Sam leaned down to grab a box. "Here."

"Okay." He sat down on the couch and pulled her down on his lap.

"It's not as great as your gift but I think you'll like it." She whispered, resting her head against him.

Inside the box were some dress shirts and ties. "Thanks, Sam."

"Keep going."

He looked at her and Sam nodded her head towards the box. Confused, Martin lifted the shirts and ties. Beneath it was a framed picture of them. He remembered Danny took this while they were at Hop Lee.

"Sam, how'd you get this from Danny?" Martin asked.

She just shrugged. "I practically had to blackmail him but I got it. Look behind it."

Listening to her, he turned the picture around to find a key taped to the back. "Sam."

"I want you to move in with me" Sam explained.

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "You spend most of your nights here, anyway. And I have a feeling you're not planning on leaving soon. Besides, I'd really like to see you every morning." She kissed his jaw. "So?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'll move in." He said.

Sam smiled, resting again him. He leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arms around Sam. He looked outside the window to find it snowing.

"So this is Christmas." Sam softly said.

"Yeah. It is."

"Thanks for showing me, Martin. This is probably my best Christmas yet." Sam lifted her head to look at him. "Nothing's better than spending it with the greatest man there is."

Martin kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

She smiled at him, one full of happiness. "Merry Christmas, Martin."


End file.
